Galactic Affairs
by Alund of the Prophecy
Summary: During their mutual recuperation from the Sailor Scouts' last battle, Masashi and Amy take a trip to the pool. All seems well, until... The sequel to "My Soldier of Love".


Sailor Moon  
  
Galactic Affairs  
  
(The third in the Masashi & Amy series.)  
  
By: Alund of the Prophecy  
  
I encourage and readily accept any feedback the reader may have!  
  
Description: During their mutual recuperation from the Sailor Scouts' last battle, Masashi and Amy take a trip to the pool. All seems well, until... The sequel to "My Soldier of Love".  
  
The days following Amy's encounter with death are something of a blur to me. By the weekend, however, we had recovered enough to start going out on dates again. Although winter was coming and that year's fall was cold, I had asked Amy if she'd like to go swimming at the nearby public indoor pool. I don't know what prompted me to ask her, because even I thought it was too cold to go swimming. I guess if I hadn't asked her, however, the little incident I'm about to describe would not have ended as happily as we had hoped.  
  
Amy and I took separate buses to the pool, and as we walked into the building, I caught sight of her entering the women's changing room. She was carrying the same baggy shirt she had worn when the picture I had of her had been taken. I wondered if she would wear the same swimsuit as well. It would be an interesting, déjà vu-type experience if she did. I walked into the men's changing room, clutching my black trunks and a bag in which to carry my clothes. When I emerged from the changing room, Amy still hadn't come out of the women's room, so I decided to stake out two deck chairs for us and save them until she came out. I sat in one chair and sat my bag on the adjacent one.  
  
I sat back on the deck chair and took in the scene before me: children splashing each other, adults lounging in their deck chairs, and teenagers taking turns doing either of the above. One such group of teenagers in particular caught my attention, as they sat across the pool from me. It was a group of teenage girls, all about my age, who had already donned their swimsuits. Some of them had even taken a dip already. What particularly interested me about this group of girls was that they were all shooting glances in my direction and turning back to each other to speak in quick, short bursts. Some of them were smiling. Whenever I looked in their direction, they'd try to appear as if they weren't up to anything. I laughed to myself. What was with them?  
  
I was about to find out, when Amy came out of the changing room. Just as she did, a few girls from the group across the pool got up and headed off to the drink stand nearby. I looked up at Amy, and my mouth hung open. She was dressed exactly the same way as she was in the photograph! The swimsuit she wore was a one-piece, strapped, blue-colored affair, with a single white stripe running vertically down its center. She wore a baggy, light pink, button-up shirt over it, with the sleeves rolled halfway up her arms. Her head wore a wide-brimmed straw hat. I guess it must have been how she always went to the beach or the pool. I smiled at her as she approached, and took my bag off her chair. She smiled back at me, leaned over, kissed my cheek, and then sat on her chair.  
  
"That's the same outfit you're wearing in my picture," I told her.  
  
"I did that on purpose," she said sweetly. I smiled again.  
  
"Thank you," I replied.  
  
"How warm is the pool?" she asked me. For some reason, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. I got up and went to the edge of the pool to dip my toe in. The water was actually quite warm.  
  
"It's pretty warm --" I began. I was cut off by a sudden gentle shove to my back, which was just enough to send me falling into the six-foot-deep water below. When I came back up, spluttering and wiping the water from my eyes, Amy was laughing. I turned to face her, putting on my best "I'm pretending to look mad but I'm laughing inside" expression. "What was that for?" I asked.  
  
Amy found breath between laughs to say, "I don't know. I just felt like you needed to get wet."  
  
"Oh really?" I said. "What about you?"  
  
"Uh oh," Amy said, feigning fear. "I'd better run."  
  
"You bet you should," I said, climbing out of the pool and scrabbling over to her chair. Expecting the oncoming wetness, Amy had already whipped off her baggy shirt and hat and had placed them on her chair. She now turned, smiling, to face me, backing away to hide behind her chair. I couldn't keep the laughter from escaping my lips as I lunged from side to side, trying to get at her. This was great! We were like little kids again. She finally capitulated and let me drag her over to the edge of the pool, where I thrust her in shortly after. My glasses were beaded with water, so I took them off and put them on the chair, as well as my soggy T-shirt, before leaping in after her.  
  
When we both came back up, Amy's hair was soaked and looked almost black because of it. Water streamed from it into the pool. Something struck me just then. If her hair had been dyed blue, then she probably wouldn't have agreed to go swimming that day. Her hair color must have been natural. I guess it had just never occurred to me to wonder if it was or not. I had always accepted it as natural, without ever stopping to consider that it was dyed. As she raised her arms to wipe the water from her eyes and hair, I casually glanced at her armpit. She was a very good shaver, I must admit, because it was extremely hard for me to detect the lightest dusting of dark blue stubble beneath her arm. Her hair color was natural! I guess it had something to do with her being a Sailor Scout. I wiped the water from my own eyes and gave her a cheesy smile.  
  
"There!" I said. "Now we're even!" She giggled and dunked me before I could react. When I came back up, I cried, "Oh, you're in for it, now!" and began to chase her around the pool. I had never expected Amy to be this energetic, I guess. I had always seen her as the no-nonsense, all-work-and-no-play type of girl. I guess our relationship had brought out features in us both that we had never used very much before. I was never very energetic in the pool before, either.  
  
I chased her all the way over to the twelve-foot-deep end of the pool, swimming all the way. Amy giggled and splashed me as I came unceasingly onward, like a steam engine. Finally, I cornered her in a corner of the deep end. She let out a fake scream and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting a tremendous dunking. I just kissed her on the cheek. She opened her eyes slowly, looked at me, then smiled. Her eyes were alight. We were really enjoying ourselves.  
  
We swam around for a little while, then got out to dry off a little before going back in. The sunlight filtered through the glass dome over the pool, heating the air inside to a steamy temperature. Amy wanted to lay out for a little while, so I asked her if she wanted anything to drink. She said she'd have a soda and thanked me. I went over to the drink stand to get her one. As I waited for the stand's owner to come back from his break, a girl from the group across the pool walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked, taking her in all at once. She was a short, girl about my age, with brown hair and eyes. Her hair was long and hung in a low ponytail held together by a black elastic band. She wore a white Sailor-V T-shirt over a red one-piece swimsuit. She smiled at me.  
  
"Hi," she said timidly. "I recognized you from school."  
  
"Oh?" I asked, trying to be friendly. "I haven't seen you before."  
  
"I'm in your math class," she replied.  
  
"Oh, yes..." I replied slowly. "You're Alice, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh, I remember you now," I said.  
  
"I was wondering..." she began. "We've got that big tessellation project due Monday, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." I said, letting my voice trail off. What was she getting at?  
  
"The teacher said we could have partners on that, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah..." I repeated. Uh oh, I thought.  
  
"Would you like to be my partner?" she asked with anxiety in her voice.  
  
*I knew it! * my brain said. *Weasel yourself out of this one, Masashi! *  
  
I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, but it was clear that she liked me and wanted to start a relationship. Hadn't she seen Amy and I playing around in the pool? Maybe she was one of the girls up at the drink stand when that happened. How could I work this out? Amy was already my partner for this project. She was in my math class, too. What could I do? Aha! I'd tell Alice I already had a partner! Maybe she'd give up!  
  
"Sorry," I said. "I've already got a partner."  
  
"Oh?" Alice replied, her smile fading. She thought for a minute. "Then why don't we go see a movie this weekend?"  
  
*Whoa! Slow down, girl! * my brain shouted. My conscience told it to shut up. Now I was in trouble. If I said yes, I'd hurt Amy's feelings, but if I said no, I'd hurt Alice's feelings. I thought feverishly for a solution. Finally, I came up with one.  
  
"I'll tell you what," I told Alice. "I'll ask my parents and give you a call sometime later today if I can go, okay?"  
  
"Great!" Alice cried. She led me over to her deck chair, pulling a little piece of paper out of her bag. After scribbling her name and number on it, she handed it to me. "There you go," she said.  
  
"Thanks," I replied. One of Alice's friends rushed in just then.  
  
"Alice!" the friend called. "Our ride's here!"  
  
"Oh! I've got to go," Alice told me.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," I said.  
  
"Bye," Alice replied, gathering up her stuff and running over to her friend. When I was sure she was gone, I heaved a big sigh. I had to tell Amy about this. I picked up her drink at the stand, then went back over to our chairs. Amy was looking at me strangely as I approached.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Alice, from our math class," I told her. "She wants to go to a movie this weekend." *Oops! * my brain screamed. *Dummy! Why did you tell her that? *  
  
"Really?" Amy replied. She smiled knowingly. "I know you tried to get rid of her, right?"  
  
"Well..." I began.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"I didn't," I replied. "I told her I'd call her. I wanted to talk it over with you first."  
  
"Oh," Amy replied, a little surprised. She thought for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide.   
  
"Oh, dear! I forgot!"  
  
"Forgot what?" I asked.  
  
"Greg's coming to visit from Yokohama this weekend!" Amy replied.  
  
"Oh, really?" I said. "That's perfect!"  
  
"Huh?" Amy asked, puzzled.  
  
"We can each spend time with other people," I replied. "I'll go to the film with Alice, and you can have a reunion with Greg for the weekend."  
  
"But," Amy protested. "I don't want Greg to... I don't want him to suspect..."  
  
"Why would he?" I replied. "I won't ever show up with flowers and candy or anything. In fact, I'll let you two have fun. It won't really matter, will it? We already know we're destined for each other."  
  
"You don't get it," Amy replied. "I used to really like Greg. I mean, really like him. He was hoping we'd get closer every time we met."  
  
"Oh," I replied. A brief flash of anger passed through my brain, coupled with a vision of some other kid trying to kiss Amy. The anger passed. "That changes things."  
  
"Yes," Amy mused. She suddenly had an idea. "I just won't let him get too familiar with me."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that will work," I replied.  
  
"Greg's not the kind of guy to make advances," Amy replied. "He and I met only because he was being attacked by Zoisite."  
  
"Who's Zoisite?" I asked.  
  
"An old enemy of the Sailor Scouts," Amy replied.  
  
"So you met him first as Sailor Mercury, too!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly. Some people stared. Amy shushed me. "Sorry," I mumbled. "What will we do?" Amy pondered for a minute. She snapped her fingers.  
  
"We'll all go to the movie together!" she exclaimed. "You, me, Alice, and Greg."  
  
"What!" I cried.  
  
"Don't worry," Amy replied, smiling. "I've got a plan."  
  
***  
  
That she did. I never found out about the plan until the following day. I had called Alice in the meantime to let her know I could go to the movie with her. She almost exploded into laughter over the phone. Jeez, I thought. She must really like me.  
  
Amy had contacted Greg shortly before he was going to board his train in Yokohama. I decided to come with her to meet Greg, but she protested, saying it would crimp her plans. I took a separate bus to the train station. I was not in the least bit surprised to meet Serena, Mina, Lita, and Raye on the same bus. When I asked them what they were doing there, they replied that they were going to see how Amy would handle Greg's arrival in Tokyo. They were so nosy.  
  
When the bus pulled up to the bullet train station, we all got off and went inside, careful to not be seen by Amy as we watched her standing on the platform. The bullet train pulled into the station shortly after we arrived, and it began unloading passengers. A short boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes came off the bus in the midst of the passengers, and began searching around for somebody. I instantly knew that that boy was Greg. When he caught sight of Amy, he ran over to her and embraced her. I burned with anger. Amy wasn't reacting to his embrace; I was pleased to see that. She just smiled and patted his back. Greg stood back, looking a little puzzled, then shrugged it off as Amy led him off the platform and began speaking to him. I turned to Amy's friends.  
  
"Happy?" I said, a little peevishly. They looked at me. As I walked off, steam could be seen coming from my ears, if you looked hard enough. I wanted to sock Greg so badly...  
  
***  
  
The time came for Amy to carry out her plan. She had told Greg that they'd be going to a movie, and that some friends would be coming with. Greg hadn't minded. That was fine with me. Whatever trap Amy was going to spring, she would probably spring it at the movie.  
  
We all arrived at the Movie Theater the following day. Alice and I came by bus, and Amy and Greg walked. When we all met in the lobby, Amy introduced me to Greg. We shook hands. The thought of Greg walking alone with Amy to the theater made me want to crush his hand as I held it. I introduced Alice to Greg. For a moment, I wasn't sure if Alice had heard me, because she was busy looking at Greg with wide eyes. Jeez, I thought. This girl needs to make up her mind!  
  
One thing led to another and we ended up in the theater. The film was selected by Alice; it was a new horror film fresh out of Hollywood and subtitled in Japanese. I think it was called "Shout 2" or "Yell 2", maybe "Scream 2". Well, it was called something like that. I sat down with Alice on my left, Amy on my right, and Greg on Amy's right. For a while, we all just jumped or screamed on our own. I began to wonder who would make the first move. This was a touchy situation. If I put my arm around Amy's shoulders first, Greg would probably punch me when the movie let out, and both Amy and Alice's feelings would be hurt. If Greg did, however, I'd punch him when the movie let out, and the same thing would happen. If Amy rested her head on my shoulder first, Alice and Greg's feelings would be hurt by Amy, and Amy was too sweet of a person to do that. If Alice rested her head on my shoulder first, nothing would happen at first. Greg would probably just shrug, but then he'd have to outdo us and put his arm around Amy's shoulders, then I'd slug him when the movie let out...it was a vicious circle. I hated to think of love as a tactical situation, but that's what it was turning out to be.  
  
Amy turned out to be the first one to move. During a particularly frightening part in the movie, she hid her eyes in my chest. I sat aghast, not at the film, but at Amy's sudden move. She was just too sweet! How could she do this? Greg didn't notice at first, but when he did, I thought I could hear him sigh. He excused himself to use the bathroom, much to the annoyance of the people behind him. I wanted to see Alice's reaction, but if I looked, I'd regret it. Greg soon returned, but he didn't sit down next to Amy again. He sat down next to Alice. Alice almost immediately laid her head on his shoulder. I figured out soon that Greg must have thought he could make Amy jealous by carousing to Alice's feelings, and make me jealous as well. He had the wrong impression that Alice and I were having a relationship, and that Amy and I were. He thought I was a cheater! Now I wanted to slug him even more.  
  
When the theater finally let out, I was ready for the punch, but it never came. Greg and Alice wandered away together, pretending as if Amy and I didn't exist. Suit yourselves, I thought. As long as they were happy together and Amy and I were, it didn't matter what happened between our two couples. Amy and I waited for the bus outside the theater. I turned to her.  
  
"Was that your plan?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I never thought you would have it in you to hurt somebody like that," I told her.  
  
"You really think I hurt Greg's feelings?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact," I replied.  
  
"I didn't," she told me. "He and I both discovered long ago that long-distance relationships just don't work out. When he got off the train, the first thing I told him about was you."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"That's right," she replied, still smiling. "He was a little hurt, but he told me he was just glad I was happy. He wondered if we could still be friends, and I told him we could, but I guess that'll never happen now." She looked sad for a minute, her eyes misty. "Well, he seems happy with Alice, and I don't think we really hurt her feelings, either. She just doesn't know who's right for her yet."  
  
"I guess not," I said.  
  
Then the bus pulled up, and whisked us away into a better life.  
  
The End  
  
---  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story. There's only one left to this series! Please make sure to read the "prequels" to this story, and this one will make much more sense. This may have nothing to do with the actual series, but I just wrote like it came! This series is based completely off the USA series. The copyright for "Sailor Moon" is held by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandai, and others. I have no relationship with any of the "Sailor Moon" copyright holders and do not claim ownership of their materials or "Sailor Moon"'s image/likeness. Please do not sue me. Thanks for reading. -- Alund 


End file.
